


Second Guesses

by ravenwoodwitch



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwoodwitch/pseuds/ravenwoodwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sally take the next step in their long-standing relationship, courtesy of Doctor Finkelstein. Jack's past refuses to let him go with a clear skull, and worry abounds this scary decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Guesses

You've likely heard the merry tale of Jack Skellington, time and time again I'm sure. You could tell me of the day that the world's most unlikely holidays met in fine-tipped detail, and created a day that none could ever forget. But could anyone tell what became of dear old Jack, his pumpkin crown metaphorically back where it belonged and his stitched up princess safely in his arms? There have been several stories since that take a stab at it, though some poke more holes in than they fill. Here is yet another yarn from Halloween Town concerning the only thing that ever succeeded in terrifying the Pumpkin King. Maybe it will satisfy your curiosity.

It all started in the lab of the infamous Doctor Finkelstein, very late one night, under a full moon. The doctor, and his precious Jewel, were in the midst of a heavy project. They poured hours into it, and his persistence to keep at it was a mystery to the two nervous frights just outside the main laboratory.

And here paced poor old Jack, close to going out of his skull with worry, and a strange sight to be seen without the cheshire grin. Nearby sat the new arrival in the Pumpkin King's life, Sally, and she looked a few shades calmer than her mate. His long bony fingers loudly knocked against each other when they weren't playing with the bat-bow tie at his lapel, and he continued to pace east to west outside the lab doors. While barred from going into the lab (doctor's orders), the idea of him waiting at home was both insulting and out of the question.

Sally was much more collected; at least on the outside. She had the curse of losing her stuffing, but the gift of keeping her emotions together. She was currently sitting on an overturned bucket, knowing full well that the Doctor never had enough company to entertain the idea of chairs. Jack could only admire the sweet serenity of her voice and longed to echo it with his normal confidence. For the moment, she was the only thing keeping him from storming past the lab's double-doors.

"Jack, please," she said, for the third time. "Won't you sit down?"

He shook his skull. "I can't shake these nerves."

She stood up, putting a hand on his bony arm. "But you said you really wanted this. I thought you'd be happy..."

Jack quickly drew to a halt, and took her cold hand. "And I am. This is the best idea you've ever had, and I can't wait."

She smiled softly at him, clutching his bony fingers tightly. Jack returned the grin, ad let a free hand stroke her cheek, running through the long red tendrils of her hair. A metallic clatter rose up from inside the lab, and Jack's grin dropped. He sighed, released her hand, and straightened back up.

"I just can't help myself," he said. "Not after last time. The stakes are so much higher now, and this could go so very wrong if I'm not ready."

"You are ready," Sally insisted. "You've been practicing for weeks now!"

"Just like last time," the shaky skeleton lamented, shifting to the left. "It wasn't enough then, might not be enough now. "

Before Sally could adequately respond, one of the doors was gently pushed open. Jewel, wearing the bloodiest pair of rubber gloves Jack had laid eye sockets on and a comically-sized hair net, daintily stepped out of the lab in a pair of orange and black scrubs. Shocked by the sight, both patrons took a step back. The assistant chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about the mess, and for the wait," she said. "The supplies were a little fresher than we suspected. We needed to sterilize them."

"You're not done?" Jack said, unable to hide his dismay.

Jewel frowned. "Sorry, no. But we are getting close. I just need to dispose of these, if you please…"

She carefully shuffled past the couple, who gave her a wide berth. She deposited the bloody rubber gloves down a long black tube and closed the lid quickly. The machine roared with all the might of a dragon and belched out a cloud of red smoke when the assistant opened it back up. Satisfied, she pulled a fresh pair of blue latex gloves from a box just above the disposal chute and shuffled back inside.

Undeterred, Sally continued. " That was years ago. Besides, it turned out better than you thought the next year."

"I know, I know…" he sighed. "But this is different. Any mistakes this time can't be sponged away."

Sally gently grabbed Jack by the upper arm and guided him back to her make-shift chair. She leaned over him lovingly and ran a hand soothingly along his ribcage, attempting to calm the spooked spook in front of her.

"I mean it, it did turn out great," she said quietly, "Everyone else in town loved your Christmas, and still celebrates it like you wanted to. So, knowing that, is this really what you want to do next?"

Jack went deep in thought, he thought harder to himself than he ever had about anything else. The idea, which had been bouncing about his skull for weeks now, filled him with an unbridled elation he couldn't put into words, along with a fear that would put Halloween Town to shame. It was true there were many risks attached to it, many places he could fail, but it still promised to be one of the greatest accomplishments he could make in his career. So while there were still nerves that forced him away from a complete calm, there was no doubt in his mind about his next course of action.

"Yes." he said. "I've never felt this terrified, well, _ever_ , but I want it."

Sally giggled, resting her arms on his shoulders. "Then I know it's a good idea. You'll do wonderfully."

Jack nodded, having long since learned to trust Sally's opinion on his actions. His skeleton grin came back, stretching across his face like a bridge of bones, as he slipped his hands over her arms.All was well...unless...

"I have faith in you too, Sally", he said. She didn't respond.

Suddenly, the doors were violently thrown open. Finkelstein was the one to emerge this time, not as gracefully as the former occupant, and looking downright agitated. He flew out at top speed in his mechanized chair, grabbing several vials of mysterious chemicals as he passed. He stopped at the main table and began furiously adding them to a tank.

"Doctor, what's wrong?!" Jack rose to his feet, only to be shushed by Finkelstein.

"Organic material threatening to decompose; need a preservative and a stimulus," he said quickly. "So be quiet and let me concentrate!"

Jack froze. "You mean, it's-"

"Silence!" the doctor ordered again, adding the final component. The chemicals violently mixed together, and the tank shot out a cloud of noxious gas that flew over everybody's head. Sally coughed, waving a hand in front of her face, while Finkelstein grabbed the tank, secured a lid on it, and turned back around to make a beeline for the lab. "Put them in here. No, not those, those are already dead!"

Jack's fears returned in a wave, shaking so bad his bones rattled. Reduced to a haunted house novelty, Jack leaned against the nearest wall.

"Please tell me this won't end before it begins…" he said, still shaking.

Sally said, the utmost confidence in her voice, "He's never given up on a project before. There's no need for you to worry."

Jack Froze again. He turned a curious stare to Sally, slowly putting his tall frame to rights.

"Sally," he finally asked, looking into her eyes. "You're awfully calm. Aren't you worried at all?"

The question broke the thin barrier the rag doll had built up, and the same fear that was terrorizing Jack now appeared in her eyes. The same insecurities, worries and second-guesses flashed by on her face, culminating in tears brimming at her eyes. The tears fell and left dark streaks running down her pale skin. Jack felt his chest twinge, and he slowly lifted a hand up to her chin, thumb catching a dark droplet.

"Oh Sally," Jack said. "I'm sorry..."

She broke from his hands and pressed herself against his sternum, shaking from sobbing. Jack folded his long limbs around her, holding tight. 

" Won't you forgive me?" he said softly. "I get so caught up with myself sometimes. How could I have overlooked my dearest friend all over again?"

"I'm scared!" Sally said, "But you were already so worried, I didn't want to make it worse."

"I worry more when I think I'm ignoring you," Jack told her. "You're amazing, Sally. I couldn't do this without you."

Sally smiled, bashfully looking down. "I...I'm just..."

Jack lifted her chin up. "We'll do this together."

Sally smiled, taking Jack's bony fingers in her own again. "Promise?"

"On my honer."

Just as they leaned into each other to seal that promise the doors to the lab opened and both mad inventors walked out. With a collectively hitched breath, the two frights stood still, hands locked in anticipation, as the Doctor and his assistant wheeled out a long wooden table in front of them. Lying on its side was a small, skeletal figure, covered in a long spider-silk blanket. Jewel put her hands on the edges of the silk, blinking thick eyelashes up at the doctor.

"Troublesome, but still simple," Finkelstein said. "You'll pay me back for this, someday. For now, she's complete."

"She?" Jack's hands shook again. A gentle squeeze from Sally once again reminded him that they had nothing to fear. Between the two of them, anything was possible now.

With the faintest whisper, the blanket was removed. The tiny thing was the size of a human toddler, with bleached white bones from skull to feet. Skin had been sewn around her elbows, knees, ankles and throat, holding together some of those 'organic compounds' from before. A crop of bright red hair was set on her head, and a white gown covered her body. Jack was speechless, simply staring at the creation in wonder. A piece of his ribcage, and a lock from Sally's hair, and this beautiful thing was the result.

The little creature opened its eye sockets, turning to look between Jack and Sally. It reached for the table, showing ten bony fingers and toes, and shakily attempted to push itself upright. Without a conscious thought, Jack and Sally both offered a hand to the tiny skeleton. Her little bones felt so right in their grip, perfectly adjusted to each dip and curve, and yet so small and fragile.

"mmmom?" Its voice was raspy first, but slowly smoothed. "D...dad?"

The couple exchanged one more look across the table. They were terrified, but there was also a rush of adrenaline, days of cemetery picnics in the moonlight and Halloween pranks flashing through their minds. A taller version of the tiny Skeleton danced before their eyes, leading Halloween Town to the rest of the world, scaring the wits out of all who stood in their way. But what to call such a fanatically-frighting future?

"Yes… Luna." He looked at Sally, who nodded in approval.

The new light in their lives flashed a toothless smile up at the two of them. Jack grinned and scooped the little thing up in his arms, hugging it to his chest. Sally crossed the space and took her next, pressing a kiss to her skull. Jack smirked, putting a hand to his chin in thought. First thing on the agenda: Showing the rest of the town his Halloween Treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed, and encouraged. I'm new here as well, so any suggestions on how to best situate myself are also welcomed. Hope you like this, as this was a tribute to one of my favorite movies, and more of them are to come.


End file.
